


The Shining

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: 他被黑暗抓住了脚踝。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	The Shining

乌云密布的天空格外阴沉，哈利喘息着，捏住口袋里的怀表，拍拍身下不安刨地的棕马，努力不显露出恐惧。他已经将信寄给赫敏他们了，现在他要做的不多，唯有直面恐惧而已。

他的目的地很快到了。哈利推开废弃旧屋的大门，他手掌中表的颤动愈发清晰，随时想挣脱他的掌控，往屋内冲去。哈利紧紧攥住它，强忍住剧烈的不适，一步步走上二楼。周遭一切让他神经衰弱，从楼梯跌落的女人回头看向他，骤然倒地的女孩低低哭泣，鲜血染黑的地毯若隐若现。但这不算什么，哈利害怕的不是那些闪灵－－视野中最漆黑的那个房间像个吞噬万物的大嘴，咧笑着邀请他，最后将把他像点心那样吃掉，连骨头都不剩。怀表指向那里。

很快了。哈利感觉他的腿已经脱离了掌控，打着颤不让他前行。身体的本能在阻止他的疯狂行为，它比他更清楚，触碰那间房间的是在以最疯狂的方式自杀，可哈利别无选择。他轻轻搭上门把手，目光所及之处邪恶的黑色散去，普通的木门露出真面目，看似无害又平和。哈利深吸一口气－－或许是最后一口－－拧开了门把手。

寂静包围了他。

房间收拾的干净整洁，每样东西都有条不紊地放在原地，哪怕屋主早已故去多年，它们也没被挪动过位置。这就是普通男人住的屋子，连半开的窗帘也在昭示屋主似乎只是离开片刻便将折返。一切是那么的平和，唯有闯入者猛的倒在了地上，手脚蜷缩着，冷汗自额头低落。

哈利知道，它生气了。

它的能量紧紧黏在哈利的后背，阴冷的怒火灼烧着他的脊背，似乎是想钻入哈利的身体，搅烂内脏和骨骼，撕裂肌肉与血管。哈利团成一团，努力抵抗着那个邪恶又无比强大的灵魂，即使他唯一的武器只有那具肉身。

有什么出乎哈利意料的事情发生了－－一双冰冷的手握住哈利的脚踝，拉扯他到更狭窄的床底下，几乎是要把他带进地狱里去。哈利无力地扣住地板，灰尘呛得他止不住地流泪，狼狈不堪地闭眼喘息着。他不知道还会遭受怎样的对待，甚至差点，他就要祈祷了。这个恶灵与他曾见到的那些都不一样，哈利的手段在他面前毫无抵抗力，似乎只是一层薄薄的蜘蛛网，风一刮就无影无踪。哈利的保护膜被轻而易举撕开，那股邪恶恐怖的力量迅速贴了上来，像是一个拥抱，又像是试图勒死他。

它在哈利耳边发出混沌的声音，几千只渡鸦齐声尖叫也比不过它的话语，那是黑暗的呢喃。哈利听不懂，但直觉告诉他，这个黑暗生物能够沟通。

它叫什么名字？

“阿不思，你能听见我吗？阿不思？”哈利庆幸他还记得他查阅的资料，连他自己都不可思议地抿了抿唇，“阿不思，我可以帮你－－”

他的提议被拒绝了。哈利清楚地察觉到蛇一样冷冰冰的东西从脚踝抚摸到小腿，拇指按过哈利的大腿内侧，兴致勃勃地舔上哈利的腰。他并不无知，却从没见过与人类交欢的恶灵，也从没见过拥有这样实体的灵。四肢仿佛被皮鞋碾压着，疼痛与恐惧在那个冰凉的东西钻入衣服底下时达到顶峰，哈利挣扎着，他所有的反抗都是徒劳无用的，甚至那恶灵更为他的离开不满。

它说了什么……

哈利努力去听，但陌生的音节难以辨识。可怖的声音不断在他耳边回旋，让人头痛欲裂，实际上，他也很讶异自己竟然坚持了这么久还没疯掉－－它不是普通的恶鬼，而是有更邪恶气息的什么东西。

“阿不思……”他试图去唤醒对方。哈利的呼唤没有安抚它，反而使它更不稳定，直接发泄似的扯碎了哈利的衣服，彻骨的寒冷简直将哈利冻在了冰山里，哈利哆嗦着抱住双臂，发出一声闷哼，感觉到被强制打开的双腿间有什么直接冲了进来，不管不顾地填满了他。

疼痛是真实的，哈利咬着嘴唇不愿屈服，只有隐隐发颤的身体泄露了秘密。冲击毫无章法，不像在性交，而是一种发泄。恶念。破坏欲。持续的进出，抽插，在撕裂的伤口上反复擦蹭，直到哈利实在忍受不住，再喊了它的名字。它又在说话了，哈利这回没有认真地听，但出乎意料地，他却能听懂它的语言了。

你为什么离开了。他说，你不该回来。

哈利感觉到那东西的性器抽离了他的身体，他被拽了出来，被隐形的手提了起来，像死鸡一样被捉在半空中。有什么比性器细的多的东西进入了哈利，他猜那是它的手，那只长长的手指灵活地在他身体里戳刺，总碰到哈利的伤口，让他轻声抽气。很快哈利就知道它的目的了。它不知道碰到了哪里，难以启齿的快感自尾椎攀延而上，传到大脑，让他猛地震颤了一下，觉得自己的身体陌生了起来。哈利不敢相信，对方刚刚表现出毫无理智的状态，现在竟然能反过来和他调情。

这是一个让他捉摸不透的造物，或许在被黑暗侵蚀之前，他也是个有意思的人。哈利闭眼回忆起他看的那些纸页泛黄的档案，天才，尖子生，受人欢迎，这些和眼前那片漆黑的雾根本对不上。是什么让他变成这样？是他口中念叨的那个人吗？

哈利没有空去在乎这些了。他努力不发出羞耻的呻吟，却依旧抗拒不了那种别样的快感；痛没能让他屈服，身体的享受却出卖了他。哈利呼吸急促起来，为自己希望对方继续的念头感到罪恶。

手指悄悄离开了，哈利重重吐气，感受到它的性器又蓄势待发地抵在他的入口。它真的太像人了，即使哈利知道它并没有理智，也忍不住将它看做一个能正常思考的人。在强奸他的人。但哈利知道它不是。

第二次的进出更轻松些，它有序地抽动着，克制过头，简直像纯粹为哈利的感受而服务。每当哈利暴露秘密，黑雾对他的了解便多了些，一个劲儿地戳着他那处，逼着哈利一同沉沦。他很难保持头脑清醒，并不能怪他软弱，哈利对现在发生的一切没有真实感－－他身处何处，现在又是何时？令人厌恶地欲望控制了他的身体，他脑袋后仰，那个弧度弯得几乎像折断了脖子，很快冰凉的手就贴心地为他拖住了后脑。这一切太不真实了，像个永无止境的噩梦，梦中的他虚弱又脆弱，被掐着腰入侵，甚至射了出来。

哈利如梦初醒，抽搐着握紧拳头，狠狠咬了自己的舌头。它此时又在嗡嗡地说话了。

“阿不思，没关系，”他回答了它，疼痛让哈利异常清醒，他听到了藏在漆黑迷雾喃喃下的声音，“我和你在一起呢。”

抓住他手臂的黑雾真如烟般消失。哈利跌坐在地上，身上每寸都和坦克碾过似的，地上只余一滩红白肉泥。事情还没解决，对抗那个人还需要他，他知道尚不能倒下。但他太疲惫了，连抬起手指的力气都没有，只想不管不顾地睡过去。当他终于能勉强自己站起来，哈利觉得周围的世界已经过去了一个世纪那样久。他拉开厚重的窗帘，外头放晴了，今天的第一缕阳光照进房间里，发出重重地一响。哈利连忙回头，瞧见一把不知从何而来的锋利宝剑倒在了地上。

有什么消失了，只留下匆匆地道别。

谢谢，他说。

-The End-


End file.
